Princess Aurora
by Skovko
Summary: Aurora is the daughter of a mob boss, Corey Graves is a man her father hired to protect her. After taking a bullet for her, they have secretly started a relationship behind her father's back. Things are about to change quickly one morning when some devastating news hits her.
1. Taking a bullet

Aurora pushed herself up on her elbow and leaned her head on her hand while she watched Corey sleep. Her eyes trailed from his face and down to his chest. She stared at the round scar. She gently put her fingers to it and touched it.

"I'll take 100 more bullets for you if needed," he suddenly spoke.

He startled her and she quickly removed her fingers.

"It's alright, princess," he said.

She put her fingers back to the scar.

"It's a constant reminder of how close I came to losing you," she said.  
"Also a reminder of how close I came to losing you," he said.  
"You shouldn't have taken the bullet for me," she said.  
"It's my job. Besides, it did get you into my bed so it was worth it," he said and chuckled.  
"Technically you're in my bed and you would have ended here without taking a bullet first," she said.  
"The bullet just made me get here a whole lot sooner," he said.

He was telling the truth. He was hired by her father to protect her. They had both developed feelings for each other but they hadn't spoken of those feelings until that fatal day where he took the bullet for her. He had woken in a hospital bed with her sitting next to him, holding his hand, crying.

"I thought I'd lost you."

He still remembered those words through her tears. After that words had been spoken fast between them, feelings had been admitted, and now he was here in her bed most nights. They were sneaking around in secrecy. After all, her father was the mob boss and they weren't sure how he would take the news that one of his trusted workers were sleeping with his daughter.

"Come here, princess," he said and gently pulled her down on his arm.

She snuggled against him.

"Why do you call me princess? I might be the daughter of a huge mob boss but that doesn't really make me a princess," she said.  
"It's because of that song," he answered.  
"What song?" She asked.  
"Princess Aurora," he answered.  
"There's a song about me?" She asked and giggled. "Sing it for me."

 _"Princess Aurora, wonderful vision_  
 _Magic lady of the northern skies_  
 _Keep my heart and I will fly away_  
 _With this love"_

"That was beautiful," she said.

He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted up her head.

"You are beautiful," he said and kissed her.

"Roll over," he whispered in her ear.

She rolled over on her side. He kissed her neck and the top of her back. She felt his erection poking into her back. He moved down a bit. She lifted her leg a little so he could enter her better.

She let out a sigh as he pushed himself inside her. He started moving slowly while constantly kissing her neck. He had some serious skills in bed and she always felt herself get close to orgasm very fast when she was with him.

"Harder," she whispered as she felt herself get close.

He thrust into her harder while reaching around her and in between her legs. It didn't take many seconds before she dug her nails into the pillow and moaned out loud as he made her cum. He removed his hand and placed it on her hip instead, thrusted into her a couple of more time before cumming himself. He rolled over on his back again and she rolled back around to snuggle against him again.

"Morning princess," he said and chuckled.

His phone started ringing.

"Oh man, always someone ruining the beautiful mornings," he said as he reached for his jeans on the floor.

He found the phone and answered the call.

"Yeah, I'm close by, keeping an eye on her," he said and winked at her.

She held a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. His facial expression quickly went from happy to concerned. She sat up in bed just watching him, waiting for him to end the call. When he put his phone down, he just looked at her.

"You gotta get dressed. Your father needs you. It's important," he said.


	2. We go to war

A bunch of people were already gathered as she entered the room. Her mother was crying and her father was yelling.

"Dad, what's going on?" She asked as she walked over to him.  
"Aurora, it's your brother," he said as he took her hands.  
"What about him?" She asked.  
"They killed him. The bloody Accetta clan killed him," he answered.

She fell to her knees and cried. Strong arms reached around her and lifted her up.

"I got you, princess," she heard Corey whisper as he carried her into a side room.

Her parents followed. Her father closed the door.

"Thank you, Corey," he said.  
"No problem, sir," Corey said.  
"I'll take it from here," her father said.  
"No! I want him here!" Aurora hissed as she grabbed Corey's hand and held it tight.  
"Alright, he can stay if it makes you feel safe," her father said.

Her mother walked over to her and hugged her. She looked at Corey.

"I'm counting on you to keep her safe. I can't lose her too," she said.  
"I'll do whatever it takes. I've already taken one bullet for her," Corey said.  
"I know. You're a good man, Corey," she said.  
"Thank you," he said.

"What do we do from here?" Aurora asked her father.  
"We retaliate. We go to war. We revenge your brother's death," he answered.  
"Okay, and after that? What if anything happens to you, dad?" She said.  
"You're the only one left in the line to take over this business. Your brother was suppose to take over. It is a man's world after all," he answered.  
"I can take over. You know I can," she said.  
"I know that but there are people out there who won't see it that way," he said and pointed towards the door.  
"What can I do then?" She asked.  
"You need a man in your life to help you run this place. They'll accept that," he answered.  
"Honey, she already has one," her mother suddenly spoke.  
"Mom! How do you know?" Aurora asked.  
"A mother always knows, darling," her mother answered.

Aurora blushed.

"Who is it?" Her father asked.

Aurora just looked at Corey and smiled.

"Corey? How long has this been going on?" Her father asked.  
"Ever since he took that bullet for me but I was in love with him way before that," she answered.  
"You went for my daughter without clearing it with me first?" Her father asked.  
"Don't, dad, just don't. You just lost one child. Don't lose me too. My heart belongs to Corey. You either accept it or I'm gone," she said.

Her father looked at her for a couple of seconds.

"When did you get all grown up like that?" He asked.  
"When you weren't looking," she answered and smiled.

Her father walked over to them and stuck his hand out to Corey.

"Welcome to the family, son," he said.

Corey took the hand and shook it.

"Thank you, sir," he said.  
"Now, war or no war outside of these walls, if you hurt her, I don't think you want me to warn you about what I'm gonna do to you," her father said.  
"No, you don't, sir. But don't worry. I'll never hurt her," Corey said.  
"Good. You two stay here. Corey, you protect her no matter what might happen," her father said.  
"What about you, dad?" She asked.  
"I got a war to fight," he said.

Her father left the room and walked back out to the crowd to gather his men. Her mother hugged her again and then hugged Corey.

"I'm not sure if your father is gonna come back from this, Aurora," she said with sadness in her voice.


	3. Leaving it all behind

"I wanna see him," Aurora said to her mother the moment her father and his men had left.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," her mother said.  
"I wanna see him!" Aurora yelled.  
"Alright, alright, he's down in the chapel," her mother said.

Aurora pushed pass her mother and hurried to the chapel.

"Oh Santino," she said as she saw her brother's corpse.

She took his cold hand and kissed it.

"How did this ever happen to us? Who decided to let us be born into a violent family?" She asked out in the air.

She felt a hand on her back and she turned her head to see Corey.

"It's not fair, Corey," she cried.

He put his arm around her.

"I know, princess," he said and kissed the top of her head.

She turned her head and looked behind her.

"Your mother stayed behind," he said as if he could read her thoughts.  
"Good," she said.

For a while they sat in silence so she could say her goodbye to her brother. Her tears ran silently down her face. He just kept his arm around her, trying his best to comfort her.

"Is this the faith that awaits our children?" She suddenly asked.  
"I don't know. I don't hope so but maybe," he answered truthfully.  
"I don't want that," she said.  
"You don't want children?" He asked.  
"No, not that. I don't want this... this life for them," she answered.  
"What are you saying?" He asked.  
"I don't know. All I know is that I don't wanna bring children into a world full of violence and have them ripped away from me like this," she said and touched her brother's cheek. "He was so young. It's not fair."

He didn't say anything. He was thinking about what she had just said. Finally he opened his mouth again.

"I need to understand what it is you want," he said.  
"We need to make a choice right here and now. There's a good chance my father isn't coming back and that we have to take over from tomorrow. If we take over and run this show, this family dies with me as the last one," she said.  
"You're leaving me?" He asked.  
"No, no, nothing like that. I love you and I can't imagine not having you in my life. What I mean is that we will not start a family on our own. I refuse to put children into this world. I grew up in it. I don't want that faith for anyone else," she answered.

He sighed.

"That's a shame. I always imagined us having a big family when I think of our future," he said.  
"You don't have to stay with me, you know. I won't hold you back. If you want a family, you should go find someone who can give it to you. Someone far away from this violent life," she said.  
"But I don't want anybody else," he said.

She leaned down and kissed her brother's forehead before standing up and facing Corey.

"Would you come with me?" She asked.  
"Where to?" He asked.  
"Anywhere you want. Somewhere far away from here. Somewhere where we can live our own lives and start a family without having violence around us all the time," she answered.  
"You wanna run away and leave all of this behind?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered and bit her lip, afraid of what he might say.  
"Princess, you know I'd follow you to the end of the world but so will your father," he said.  
"I don't care. I don't want to live like this any longer," she said as her tears started flowing again.

The door to the chapel suddenly flew open and one of her father's men came running in.

"Aurora, where's your mother?" He asked.  
"I don't know. What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Your father," he said.  
"What about him?" She asked.  
"He didn't make it," he answered before running out of the chapel again to look for her mother.

Aurora turned to look at Corey.

"It's now or never. In all this uproar they won't notice until it's too late," she said.

He took her hand.

"Let's do it," he said.  
"Yeah?" She asked and smiled.  
"Yes. I know a guy who can get us to Greece and from there we are on our own," he said.  
"Let's go see that guy," she said.

They hurried out of the chapel. More men were returning, everyone was shouting, it was chaos. They pushed through the people and out of the back gate. No one noticed them disappear.

That night they sat on a boat looking out on the dark water while leaving their home.

"Any regrets?" He asked.  
"Only that I couldn't say goodbye to my mother but somehow I think she always knew I wouldn't stay," she answered.

He put his arms around her.

"I love you, princess," he said.


End file.
